


Man! I Feel Like a Woman!

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: The ladies of Stargate kick some butt.
Kudos: 3





	Man! I Feel Like a Woman!




End file.
